1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an augmented reality technique.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Along with the popularization of smartphones or the like in recent years, an augmented reality technique has been widely utilized in various fields. Examples of the augmented reality technique may include a technique of sensing an augmented reality marker from an image captured by a camera, combining a virtual object with the image according to the sensed marker, and outputting the combined image. By using the technique, a virtual character that is not present in the real world may be displayed on a screen as if the character exists in the real world.
Recently, research has been conducted on a markerless-based augmented reality technique that does not need a marker and can recognize a specific object. The markerless-based augmented reality technique includes the extraction of feature points of an object in the real world and the recognition of the object based on the extracted feature points. However, when a 3 dimensional object is recognized, an amount of data increases. Thus, the markerless-based augmented reality technique has difficulties in implementing augmented reality in real time.